Something About Wonderland Ch 1
by MissMadHattie
Summary: Alice arrives in Wonderland once again and things haven't changed at all. Either people want to kill her or they want to play "games". Anything can happen when you fall down the rabbit hole.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: S/o to Harley Quinn, I think that's her name is on here. That Joker reference was for you, Sweetness! I don't own anything Alice in Wonderland related but I will definitely enjoy writing this spinoff for it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, mmkay? Now... Fall down the Rabbit Hole with me.

* * *

"There is something about Wonderland..." Alice whispered to herself as she gazed up at the tall trees. Half the sky was way too bright and the other was way too dark. "Night and day at the same exact time? The sun over here," She pointed to the left, "and the moon over there" she pointed to right. "Curiouser and curiouser!" She exclaimed in dismay. Poor Alice was so utterly confused. "So many questions and things that have no answer, no way to be explained at all... Yet they exist." She glanced at the flowers which gave her belittling looks.

"Silly weed... Look at her stems... Look at her petals. She isn't pretty at all!" The flowers muttered under their breath. Alice stubbornly ignored them. She was used to their mean ways. Though they were beautiful, they did not speak as such. Harsh words came out of their mouths and rolled off their slick tongues as if it were the only way they knew how to speak. Alice stomped her foot down hard on a particularly pompous Poppy. It gave a shrill scream before it finally withered away.

"Hush you... You particularly pompous Poppy! You shouldn't be able to speak at all much less as rudely as you do." Alice said as she ground the flower into the dirt with her light blue slipper. Just as she was finishing she heard a rustle of movement in the leaves behind her. She froze into place, not wanting to look over her shoulder... But we all know how curious little Alice was, that's how she got to Wonderland in the first place! So we shouldn't expect that to change her next trip back. She slowly turned around, trying not to make much noise.

"Oh, Alice you should know by now that there are many questions that don't have answers. For example, why is a raven like a writing desk? How could the Joker possibly think his jokes are funny? Just why, exactly, is a hatter mad in the first place?" The Mad Hatter spoke as he came from behind a tree. He had a malicious grin and a sadistic glint in his eye.

"Welcome back, Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

"It isn't polite to sneak up on a person, Hatter. Though, I suppose it's a good thing you made your presence known before you killed me." Alice spoke calmly, her past fear gone. She knew the Mad Hatter was all talk and no play. Unless he was having a bad day and was in the mood for a game, that is.

The Hatter's smile faded but the glint stayed in place. "I'm always the perfect blend of polite and rude, Alice. You know that as well as I know the white Rabbit's pocket watch is only late because it is frozen in time." He thoughtfully stroked his strong jaw, looking Alice from head to toe. I'm rather bored and I just happened to run out of tea a few minutes ago. That's when I spotted you and wondered... Would you like to play a game?"

Alice swallowed hard. The cold fear washing over her yet again. The dread creeping up her spine. She desperately tried to hide it. "A game? Possibly... What game do you have in mind?"

It was as if the Hatter had the heightened senses of a hound. He could practically _smell _her fear, how nervous she was. He could almost_ see_ barely imperceptible twitch of her legs, urging her to run in the opposite direction. He fed on her fear, wanted to swallow it and her whole. But that would come later. "Hide and seek? Tag? The Game of Life..." The Hatter named several other games but The Game of Life is what held Alice's attention. She looked the Hatter levelly in the eyes as she took a step back.

She broke off his long list of games with a question. "The Game of Life?" She asked. Her voice quavered slightly and she hoped like _mad _he couldn't tell. She held her defensive stance. She stood completely still, minus the unconscious twitching of her left leg and her adrenaline racing through her body. "I don't think I would like any of the games you want to play, Hatter..."

"Don't you see? That's the best part. I have my fun and you get to have an adventure. Isn't that why you're here?" The Hatter asked. He slowly licked his lips as if Alice's blood was already dripping off the corners of his mouth. He took a small step towards her. She took a small step back and bumped into a tree that she did not see there a few minutes earlier. She felt something soft and fuzzy stroke the bottom of her chin... then tightly wrap around her neck. Alice gave a shrill scream as she tried to dig her fingers into the invisible object. Black spots formed in front of her eyes.

"Hatter... This is too _purrfect_ of a meal for you play with. Besides, didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?"

Alice passed out.


End file.
